Ocarina of Time
by Link-Malon-4ever
Summary: Zelda Ocarina of Time: in my version of the story. Enjoy


OCARINA OF TIME  
Chapter 1~ Deku Tree

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I say breathing very heavily. The nightmare I have every night is starting to get annoying. There is a girl, about my age, on a white horse with a person whom I cannot see. Then a shady man is chasing them on a shadow of a horse.

I put my Kokiri tunic on and walk outside, that is, after I calm down a little.

"LINK!" I hear someone scream. I look around and see Saria. I scratch my head knowing I was supposed to meet her at her house this morning around 9.

"Uhhhhhhh...Saria." I say hoping she had forgotten.

"I WAITED AT MY HOUSE FOR 3 HOURS! HOW CAN YOU SLEEP THAT LONG? IT'S JUST NOT HUMAN!"

I feel my face become warmer and run to the Deku Tree. He is the guardian of the Kokiri. I scramble up to him before anyone gets there.

"Oh, Great Deku Tree...why don't I have a fairy? I need to know." I say, for I am the only Kokiri who does not have a fairy.

"Oh Link...so eager as always I see. Well...when the time comes thy will surly know." I knew he wouldn't give me one. I just don't want one of those annoying fairies.

It is now time for the Deku Tree's story about the world, or at least Hyrule. "Listen my children for the story I am about to say is something thy must listen careful to. Before time, 3 golden goddesses came down from the heavens. They came to a place what was known as chaos, but to you and me is Hyrule. Din, whose fire was so bright, created the red earth. Nayru, whose love was so strong created the blue beauty we look up at every day. Farore, with the wind at her side, created the creatures that would uphold the land. When their labors were completed they left the world, but at the very place they left 3, sacred, golden triangles were left. They are held in the Temple of Rime."

We all nod and I go to my house and sleep. Of course, I have my nightmare again.

"LINK! WAKE UP! LINK! DUDE WAKE UP... LINK?" I hear a high pitched voice. I look in front of my bed and there is a... FAIRY! I start spazzing around. "OH MY GOSH! A FAIRY! LET'S GO RUB IT IN MIDO'S FACE!" I start to run then the fairy stops me.

"Link, first off… I'm Navi, your new, personal fairy. Second, we need to go see the Great Deku Tree... He has summoned you." I nod and Navi says one more thing. "Take this it is a slingshot." I take it and I go buy a shield at the Kokiri shop. I take my sword out and put my shield on my back, then fill my slingshot with amo... put in my pocket and take off to the Deku Tree.

"Where ya think your goin' fairyless? The Deku Tree is only for those with fairies." I roll my eyes and hit him with my shield and run before he comes back around.

"Oh, Link. Thank you, Navi, I will take it from here. A dangerous thing is inside me. She says she was sent from a wicked man from a desert. He put a curse on me. Thy must go inside me to kill the curse." I nod and the Great Deku Tree opens his mouth and I run in.

I look around and see lots of monsters. 'Which one is the one killing the Deku Tree?' I think to myself. I fall down a hole and kill these monsters and then run into this one room that is dark.

"Navi where are we?"

"We are in...Ummmmm...AHHHHHH! What's that noise?"

I look around then look up. "CRAP! Just what we need a giant spider!" I say loudly and the spider comes down.

"I AM QUEEN GOHMA! I DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOU, YOUR JUST A SMALL, WEAK, HUMAN! NOW GIVE ME THE STONE OR YOU CAN SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR PRECIOUS DEKU TREE!"

I take out my sling-shot and hit her in the eye. She screams and I repeat this until she dies. I go in this blue light and before I think where I am going. Now, I am outside of the Deku Tree looking up at him.

"DEKU TREE, DEKU TREE I DID IT I DEFEATED QUEEN GHOMA! YOUR SAFE, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ME!"

"LINK EVEN THOUGH THY HAS KILLED THE BEAST, I WAS DOOMED BEFORE YOU GOT INSIDE OF ME...AN-" I cut him off.

"BUT I FOUGHT SO HARD!" I say hitting the ground my eyes watering.

"LINK IT IS OKAY, TAKE THIS STONE YOU WILL GO FIND THE PRINCESS OF DESTINY. I ENTREAT...YE...LINK...GOOD...BYE...KOKIRI FOREST..."

And right then and there the Deku Tree loses his hazel color and is gray. I bow in his honor and run through Kokiri and at the exit, there is Mido.

"Where you goin' every Kokiri knows you can't leave the forest or you will die. DUHHHHHH!" Everyone is around me.

"Well Mido... I'm special I know it and so did the Deku Tree."

Not knowing what I meant, Mido says "Well then if your so special, leave and never return. Got that memorized?"

I tear up and run out.

On the bridge I see Saria. "You... You're leaving aren't you?" I nod sadly and slowly. "I knew you would 'cause you are different... in a good way. Here take this ocarina. When you play my song, I hope you will think of me, and come back to the forest to visit. And, to let you know you have a special place in my heart, where I keep all those I love, and have loved."

I blush take the ocarina and nod. I take a few steps back, then run like the wind.

* * *

This story is fan made, the author does not own The Legend of Zelda, but does own this story. Written by Link-Malon-4ever and revised by Forever-Gamer321.


End file.
